The Treatment Services Review (TSR) is a brief and assay to administer interview that elicits patient reports of the nature and frequency of treatment services. The TSR has gained wide acceptance in the substance abuse field. However, a number of factors pointed towards a need for revision of the original TSR. First, the nature of addiction treatment systems has changed and TSR items may not be representative of current treatment practices. Second, there is increasing pressure to measure the costs of providing care. Third, many researchers and administrators are looking for measures of treatment process and patient status that can be collected early in treatment and that are indicators of positive treatment outcome (i.e. performance indicators). A refined TSR could satisfy the need for easily obtainable performance indicators. Finally, the TSR would be a more efficient measure if reporting time frames of longer than 1 week were shown to be reliable and valid. The goal of the present project is to develop an improved version of the TSR (the TSR-6) that will be a more sensitive measure of current treatment service patterns, that will provide assessments of treatment services more readily associated with costs, and that will provide assessments of treatment services more readily associated with costs, and that will have measures of treatment processes and patient status assessments that can be used performance indicators. The proposed research has 5 objectives: 1) develop the revised TSR-6; 2) determine the most reliable and valid reporting time frame for the TSR-6 in three treatment modalities; 3) establish the test-retest reliability of the TSR-6; 4) examine the comparability of in-person and telephone administration of the TSR-6; 5) Evaluate the concurrent and predictive validity of the treatment process and patient status TSR-6 assessments. The proposed research resolve some of the deficiencies associated with the existing TSR that have result from changes in the nature of addiction treatment systems. This research should pave the way for making the TSR a more practical and useful instrument for measuring treatment process and patient status performance indicators in both research based and community level substance abuse treatment programs